


Too Much?

by wanderingbeauty



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingbeauty/pseuds/wanderingbeauty
Summary: Anonymous asked: Headcanon regarding the "too much" scene: Gafou are in love, but Gaston fears the reaction of others. It's a common thing for him that Lefou asks "too much?" so Gaston can let him know without being rude to him. One day, Lefou asks again and Gaston replies "Yeah. But I don't care." and kisses him in front of all the other people.I decided to add my own headcanon that Gaston has been uncomfortable with physical affection since the war.





	Too Much?

Gaston took a seat in his chair, turning it toward the fireplace. Nearly every Wednesday night, he and Lefou would visit the tavern – Gaston hated to go on weekends. “Too many people,” he mumbled to Lefou. “It gets too loud.”

Lefou didn’t mind one bit.

And tonight was as good as any; the snow was falling generously. No doubt the place would stay mostly empty. Gaston was pleased when he strode in and saw only Tom and Stanley at the far end of the bar. They raised their glasses and said hello, but neither of them tried to strike up a conversation – which Gaston preferred.

Lefou wandered over and handed him a pint, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. “What are you thinking about?” He noticed Gaston was staring intently at the fire.

He merely shrugged and took a swig, making a face and coughing. “It’s good to be back.”

As time passed, more people started to come to the tavern. Soon a lively, rowdy crowd had formed.

Lefou noticed Gaston had started tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. “Everything alright?” The door opened again and he cast his gaze to the group who had entered the place – about 6 people. He looked back at Gaston, who was slumped forward with his eyes squeezed shut.

“There are too many people here, Lefou.”

He hesitated. “Do you want to leave?”

“No.” He opened his eyes and kept them locked on the fire. “I… I can’t move.”

Lefou left his chair and sat on the arm of Gaston’s. “It’s okay,” he whispered with faint uncertainty. “You’re alright.” He started to rub his back.

Gaston inhaled sharply. “That’s too much!”

He immediately let go of him. “I’m sorry. I-I’m really sorry, Gaston.” He got off of the chair and just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Gaston looked over at him, eyes shining with loneliness and dread. “I didn’t mind you sitting with me.”

He cautiously returned himself to the arm of the chair. Gaston exhaled in relief, so softly Lefou almost didn’t hear it.

When the crowd had finally cleared out with only a few stragglers remaining, Gaston stood and brushed off his pants. “I think it’s time we call it a night.”

“Sounds good to me.”

The temperature had dropped at least ten degrees since they first arrived, but the snow had stopped – the sky was clear and the stars were breathtaking. Gaston cast his gaze upward and took a deep breath. “We couldn’t have picked a better night to go out.” Lefou couldn’t tell whether or not he was being sarcastic, so he didn’t say anything.

“Oh,” Gaston continued. “I wanted to thank you.”

Lefou looked over at him and smiled. “You don’t have to thank me. I’ll always be here for you, Gaston.” Without thinking, he reached over and took his hand, feeling him tense up almost immediately. He bit his lip. “Too much?”

“Yep.”

“Sorry.” He let go and they continued their journey in silence.

From then on, anytime they went to the tavern together, Lefou would be right next to Gaston – perched on the arm of his chair without complaint.

One night, Lefou could tell that Gaston was off. Not tense or anxious, but… apathetic. He slouched back in his chair and downed a pint in no time flat – Lefou was sure he didn’t even taste it.

“I’m not feeling right tonight, Lefou.”

“I can tell. Do you want another beer?”

He offered an indifferent shrug. “If you think it’ll help.”

“I have a better idea.” He leapt off of the chair and brought a stool over from the bar, clambering onto it and shakily bringing himself to a standing position. Gaston watched him, eyebrow raised. “What are you doing?”

And Lefou began to sing.

It was a song they both liked – and a song that Lefou had heard Gaston sing in the shower many, many times. People were staring, but Lefou seemed to take no notice at all.

About halfway through the song is when people started applauding, and Gaston, swept up in the levity of it all, was brought to his feet too. He laughed and clapped along with them, bringing a bright smile to Lefou’s face.

When the song was done, Lefou very ungracefully got down from the stool, walking over to Gaston with a smirk. “What did you think?”

“I think you’re a hell of a singer.” He laughed and extended a hand. “Thank you, Lefou.”

Instead of shaking his hand, Lefou pulled him into a tight embrace. Gaston didn’t respond right away, but when he did he returned the hug, much to Lefou’s surprise.

He awkwardly cleared his throat.”Too much?”

“Yep.”

Lefou nodded and gently disentangled himself from Gaston’s arms. He went to return the stool to the bar, but Gaston grabbed a hold of him – he couldn’t move. “But I don’t care.” And taking Lefou’s face in his hands, he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send any requests to my Tumblr inbox!  
> wanderingbeauty


End file.
